Users are increasingly using networks such as the Internet to access content, such as video files and live streaming/video on demand content, via client machines. As demand for such content increases, there are challenges in distributing that content efficiently and with high quality. As one example, excessive demand, power failures, and other problems can result in the inability of the network infrastructure to simultaneously provide content to all users who wish to access it. Improvements in the allocation of resources in such networks are therefore desirable.